the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Karts (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Karts. Logos In association with Opening DreamWorks Animation and GoGo Productions presents In association with Marvel Entertainment and Regency Enterprises A Happy Madison Production A film by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Karts Closing Directed by PHIL LORD and CHRISTOPHER MILLER Produced by ADAM SANDLER AVI ARAD CHRIS MELEDANDRI DUNCAN ROULEAU Screenplay by PHIL LORD RODNEY ROTHMAN ROBERT ORCI Story by STEVEN T. SEAGLE Executive Producers NICHOLAS STOLLER RIDLEY SCOTT SHAWN LEVY TOM MCGRATH STEPHEN HENEVELD Edited by TODD WILDERMAN, C. S. A. Songs Composed by HENRY JACKMAN JAMES NEWTON HOWARD Score Composed by HENRY JACKMAN Music Supervisor STEVEN GIZICKI Senior Visual Effects Supervisor TONY PLETT Art Direction by TONY PLETT KARL LINDBERG ERIK TIEMENS SIMON MURTON Production Manager JULIE PENG Animation Supervisor KIM OOI Visual Effects Supervisor NIGEL SUMNER Senior Animation Producer JACQUI LOPEZ Digital Production Supervisor KEVIN SPROUT CG Supervisors PATRICK COHEN XAVIER BERNASCONI KIBUM KIM Animation Producers BEN LOCK JASON HEAPY Associate Animation Producer CAROL NORTON Camera & Rough Layout Supervisor RYAN HEUETT Final Layout Supervisor ANDREW RITCHIE Environment Supervisor CARLOS MUNOZ Rigging & Simulation Supervisor SHIHMING TAY Lighting Supervisors BORA DAYIOGLU DAVID FISH Compositing Supervisors SHAWN HILLIER ALEX PRICHARD Creative Consultant TOM McGRATH Supervising Sound Designer SHANNON MILLS Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Designer RANDY THOM Re-Recording Mixers THOMAS JONES GARY A. RIZZO SCOTT R. LEWIS Casting by DAVID RUBIN, C.S.A. & RICHARD HICKS, C.S.A. and LINDSAY PERLMAN Co-Producers SARAH MCARTHUR KEVIN MUNROE Crawl Cast Additional Voices Casting Associates LESLEE FELDMAN JAMIE SPARER ROBERTS Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists Production Assistants KATIE LOW CLAIRE SMITH Visual Development Production Supervisors DAVID A. THIBODEAU DEBBIE YU Visual Development Artists Additional Visual Development Editorial Additional Editorial Support Asset Production Animation Production by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC Modeling Lead Modelers RAMAHAN FAULK ASHWIN RAMAMURTHY Modelers Rigging and Simulation Rigging & Simulation Leads ZHEN YANG LEE MALCOLM THOMAS-GUSTAVE Rigging & Simulation Artists Surfacing Surfacing Lead PANYA SOUVANNA Surfacing Artists Environment Matte Painting Matte Painting Leads Matte Painting Artists Layout Camera and Layout Lead NICK WALKER Camera and Layout Artists Final Layout Artists Animation Animators Effects Effects Leads Effects Artists Lighting Lighting Leads Lighting Technical Directors Compositing Compositing Leads Digital Compositors Paint Production Additional Pre-Production Support Post Production ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY MARIN COUNTY, CALIFORNIA and DISNEY DIGITAL STUDIO SERVICES Music Industrial Light & Magic Studio Management Production Coordinators Production Assistants Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff DreamWorks Animation Studio Management Co-President, Feature Animation Group Bonnie Arnold Pipeline Development Production Technology Digital Supervisor for Production Technology Anthony Tyler Lead and Specialist Developers Production Technology Development Character Development and Technology THANKS TO EVERYONE AT DREAMWORKS ANIMATION WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION Animation Technology Research & Development Vice President, Research & Development William J. Ballew Directors Managers Senior Principal & Principal Engineers Technical Leads Layout Engineers Animation & Rigging Engineers Rendering & Shading Engineers CFX & FX Engineers Lighting Engineers Production Services Engineers Media & Editorial Engineers Configuration Management Engineers Distributed Computing and Analytics Engineers Platform Services & Infrastructure Vice President, Platform Services & Infrastructure Justin G. Decker Directors Data Services Platform Engineering System Engineering Service Operations Vice President, Services Operations Mark M. Tokunaga Supervisors System Operations Asset Management Digital Resources Audio Visual Engineering Advanced Creative Technology Vice President, Bus Ops, Strategy & Emerging Technology Christina Lee Storm Vice President, Advanced Creative Technology Emmanuel C. Francisco Producer & Technology Manager Kelly Kietnan Motion Capture Technology Strategic Alliances Technology Operations Technology Management Technology Coordinators Administrative Assistants DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers DreamWorks Animation Studio Operators Administration Business and Legal Affairs Development Facilities and Shared Services Finance and Accounting Human Resources, Recruiting and Training Marketing and Custom Animation Special Thanks and DR. CYNTHIA LOWNEY A Very Special Thanks to EDB SINGAPORE Songs Coming soon! Soundtrack Available from Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. This film benefited from the French Tax rebate for international productions. COPYRIGHT © 2019 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC. AND GOGO PRODUCTIONS, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Closing Credit Logos Category:Credits